Warriors High School
by TheBlossomspirit
Summary: Read of many thunderclan cats attend Starclan High [Might have middle school and elementary!] T to be safe@
1. Main Teachers and Cats

**Warriors High School Fanfiction [Dead peeps mostly teach]**

**(Certain people didn't die)**

Starclan High:

Principal: Firestar

Vs. Principal: Tallstar

Nurse: Spottedleaf

Health: Yellowfang, Barkface

Math: Bluestar, Redtail

Language Arts: Oakheart, Crookedstar

History: Leopardstar, Whitstorm

Science: Lionheart, Silverstream

Gym: Mistystar, Blackstar

**MAIN Students:**

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Brambleclaw

Hollyleaf

Jayfeather

Lionblaze

Icecloud

Foxleap

Ivypool

Dovewing

Bumblestripe

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Honeyfern

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Poppyfrost

Cinderheart

Whitewing

Thornclaw

Brightheart


	2. Chapter One - Distractions and Hoodies

**Chapter One**

(BTW – Encore isn't put in the schedule or class sheet)

One more authors note before chapter reviews in the main cats section I only put _**Thunderclan's **_main characters, there will be more that affect only a few cats, so they aren't put in the story. Don't flame meh for it!

DestinyHeart: Here you go! *Gives Chapter*

Stream That Flows around rock: I did! Good job and continue it please

BrightXCloud: Thanks!

SwiftieWarriors13: OMG Thanks!

Thank you guys and keep reviewing!

Hope I didn't disappoint you all!

[Past mates may not take affect btw]

Poppyfrost's POV:

I pushed my blonde hair aside and I walked in my classroom. The second I saw him, I was beyond happy. He was there, sitting right beside the chair with my name in it. MY NAME! I got to sit next to my biggest crush ever! Foxleap! I know that this sounds cheesy but his red hair just did something to me. I slid my stuff into my chair and desk, barely able to pay attention. Trying not to stare, I ended up casting awkward glances around the classroom hoping that what I was doing wasn't obvious.

Eventually I was able to focus on the lesson for a few minutes until a neatly folded note fluttered conveniently fluttered by my side. Opening it, the note read,

Poppyfrost and Foxleap sitting in a tree. Write here what comes next. [Multiple correct answers] _! Have fun going insane liking my dumb brother!

Staring at the piece of paper for a minute I crossed it out and in the tiniest print I could make I filled in the blank saying, "Playing with our kits if I could ever get the courage to ask him out." I quickly slipped the paper into my backpack, ripping it would cause too much unnecessary attention towards me and the note.

I sat for a few more minutes until I felt a pen poke my back and turned to see Icecloud looking at me with a smirk on her face turning into a confused expression.

"I still don't know what you see in my brother. Just promise you won't embarrass yourself, ok?" Icecloud made me promise and I nodded. We talked for a minute or two until a heard a slam on my desk.

"Miss Poppyfrost, am I interrupting you?" I looked up to Leopardstar. _Great, I forgot I had History with a super strict teacher. _

"No, uh sorry. It Won't happen again." I promised, my second promise today. As Leopardstar continued her lesson, I saw Foxleap look over at me. I still don't know why it is so hard for me to talk to him, I've been around him forever, since me and Iceloud are best friends.

"Tough break, huh?" He asked. I looked at him for a minute before giving a simple

"Yeah." As my answer. It still felt like the best thing in the world. I walked out of the classroom, only thinking about what I wrote in the blank.

Cherryfall's POV:

I walked through the hallway not even giving a glance to anybody staring at me, but I still felt the eyes burning on me. I felt like crying all over again, like I hadn't had enough of that already. I wished I could just scream at everyone treating me different and watching me like a hawk. How was I supposed to know? I was just a stupid ninth grader! I guess I better explain. I had been hanging out with Brackenfur a lot lately; we even went on some dates together. I thought maybe that it was serious, maybe a twelfth grader could actually like a ninth grader, but I was wrong. Apparently his girlfriend, Sorreltail had been away since the beginning of the year, and what I thought meant something, meant nothing at all.

And one of those days, I thought we were getting serious, so I tried to kiss him because I couldn't find the words to ask him out. He told me that we never had close to anything, and that we shouldn't talk anymore. I ran away crying like an idiot. And now the whole school knows, and I'm guessing that Sorreltail does too, but I haven't seen her, yet.

Finally daring to look, I saw cats from other sectors pointing and laughing. _So they heard too? Guess I'll be the laughing stock for ages_ I thought to myself before continuing on to my next class in hurry, trying to avoid everyone else.

A/N: This was the short POV of the chapter, probably will be a short one in lots of them

Ivypool's POV: [This might be surprising, wink wink]

First let's see her schedule…

PD1 Math – Bluestar [Honors Class]

PD2 History – Leopardstar [Honors Class]

PD3 Language Arts – Crookedstar [Honors Class]

LUNCH

PD4 Gym – Mistystar [Not available to be honors]

PD5 Science – Lionheart [Honors Class]

PD6 Health – Yellowfang [Honors Class] (Required For Honors Students)

[Encore isn't listed]

Okay now onto the actual POV…

I sat in my chair anxiously waiting for the test results to be passed out. I silently crossed my fingers and wished for an A, even though I knew I would get one anyways like I always do.

"Ivypool." I almost jumped out of my chair at the sound of my name, I didn't know why I was so nervous anyways. I stared at the flipped over paper before turning it to see my grade. I sigh relieved, seeing a big A with a %98 next to it. Smiling, I finally realize that this mean I'm allowed to go to the Student Government Party and Dance. Mom said good grades and I can go! [Yet her parents are still in school XD] Looking across the classroom I focus on the only person I want to go with and I'm happy that none of the popular girls can steal him from me. _Mintfur _[Is he old? If so, oh well!] I just have to get him the say yes, somehow. I snap back into attention while Bluestar is talking about the core of a certain math theory, simple stuff.

The bell rings and I walk outside of the classroom, hurrying to get to my next class when someone shoves me against a locker.

"W-what do you want?" I ask, almost in a whimper.

"Where is she?" The voice demands angrily.

"Who?" I send back, worried.

"I want to know, and I want to know now." She now holds me in a chokehold against the locker with one hand, using the free one to pull down her hoodie.

_**Who was it? I'm not the best at cliffies **____** Enjoy and review please, thanks!**_


End file.
